WE'RE A FAMILY?
by kokong123
Summary: WARNING! YAOI-The Bladebreakers along with the Blitzkrieg Boyz, Hilary and Kenny are going to be part of a new reality tv show where they are to act whatever challenge was assigned to them for the next 4 weeks. KaiRay, TalaBryan, TysonMax
1. Prologue

**WE'RE A FAMILY?**

By: kokong123

Summary: The Bladebreakers along with the Blitzkrieg Boyz, Hilary and Kenny are going to be part of a new reality tv show where they are to act whatever challenge was assigned to them for the next 4 weeks.

Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tala x Bryan, Tyson x Max (unfortunately Kenny, Spencer and Ian don't have partners here but it might change in the near future when I continue this story)

Warnings & Disclaimer: Yaoi! So if you don't like don't read and apart from that I don't own any of the characters from the series because that would be copyright infringement.

-o-o-o-o-

Prologue:

"Hey Mr. D what the heck are we doing at a TV studio anyway?" Tyson asked as he and his teammates went through the huge doors of the studio. Earlier that day the team was asked to accompany Mr. Dickenson on an important project and that as he quoted 'needed them to make the project more successful as they are the most fitting candidates for the job'. Which got them all excited and that's how they ended up at that studio with huge question marks on top of their heads.

"Well Tyson, if you must ask we're here to observe the very first episode of a new tv show that would feature young beybladers like you to participate in whatever challenges assigned to them. For the next four weeks they are to live under the same roof with hidden cameras placed everywhere so the whole nation and even maybe the whole world can see." Mr. D explained.

"Wow… that's so cool!" Max said in awe.

"Pfft… I bet whoever those bladers are they're in for one heck of a ride." Tyson smirked as they walked further seeing the cameras and the set being prepared for the upcoming show.

"Mr. D how many bladers would be participating in the show?" Ray asked looking around the studio and to the stage where the hosts and contestants will be standing.

"Hmm… About 9 bladers will be participating."

"Question…" Kenny raised his hand and asked. "If you don't mind, who are these young bladers that will be participating?"

"Yeah Mr. D, who are they?" Tyson asked.

"If they're someone we know then it will be something worth watching." Max smiled.

"Do you really want to know?" Mr. D smiled.

"Yes." The trio said in unison.

"Do really really want to know? It might spoil the surprise."

"YES!" they shouted.

"Woah! Bryan tell me, are we in some sort of show which the one who screams the loudest will win?" A smirking red-head asked the lilac-haired teen as the Blitzkrieg Boyz enter from the shadows shocking the team except Kai and Mr. D.

"Tala, what are you doing here?" Tyson asked moving towards the Russian blader.

"What's it to you fat boy? It's a free country so we can do whatever we want and besides, Mr. Dickenson invited us over." Tala said silently greeting Kai with a nod which Kai returned.

"Were you standing there the whole time before we arrived?" Ray asked.

"No. We just arrived in time to hear the kiddos screaming." Ian laughed at the red faces of the three Bladebreakers.

"Look who's talking." Bryan smirked ignoring what the youngest of their team mumbling.

"Ah… It's very good to see you." Mr. D smiled. "I was just about to tell the boys about the lucky participants of the show and I might as well tell you guys since you're here."

"So who are they Mr. D?" Kenny asked again.

"The Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boyz will be the participants of this show."

Silence… and then…

"EH?" was a unified response from the teams.

"Why us?" Tyson asked.

"Well since both the Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boyz is ranking top as the best blading team in the world, it's only right to make you the participants for the success of the show. And the show is funded by the BBA, it's only right for me and a few noted board to get the two teams to participate."

"What's in it for us if we're to push through with the show?" Kai asked receiving nods from the others asking the same thing.

"Well, apart from the added publicity for each teams and the BBA. The winner, as chosen by the viewers will receive a cash prize of ¥500,000 and a one year free pass to a five star restaurant, Tastebuds(1)." After saying the prizes there were yells of joy from each teams, mostly from Tyson since he heard a one year free pass to a restaurant.

"All right! Free food!" he yells.

"Oh man do you know how much stuff I could buy with all that money?" Max asked the excitement never leaving him.

"I could open my very own restaurant." Ray said.

"Hn… Me, Bryan and Spencer could probably open our own gym." Kai said looking over at his Russian friends.

"A computer shop would be nice.." Kenny said.

"And an extended building for my dad's beyblade shop would make me and my old man happy." Max added.

"I can get myself a car!" Ian said.

"Sorry pips-quick I don't think a car would be suitable for you with that height of yours." Bryan smirked.

"What did you say?"

Everyone burst out laughing as Ian tried to punch Bryan but only punching the air in front of him since Bryan placed his hands on the younger bladers forehead. Everyone except for Tala. He was still in his position from when he arrived and was in deep thought. _'¥500,000' _kept repeating on his head.

"I can finally open up the dress shop I wanted!" He smiled, too dreamily. The rest stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the supposedly stoic red-head.

"What?"

-o-o-o-o-

(1)Dunno why I came up with that name but bare with me… -_-

Please R&R! :)


	2. Let the Show Begin

**WE'RE A FAMILY?**

By: kokong123

Summary: The Bladebreakers along with the Blitzkrieg Boyz, Hilary and Kenny are going to be part of a new reality tv show where they are to act whatever challenge was assigned to them for the next 4 weeks.

Pairings: Kai x Ray, Tala x Bryan, Tyson x Max (unfortunately Kenny, Spencer and Ian don't have partners here but it might change in the near future when I continue this story)

Warnings & Disclaimer: Yaoi! So if you don't like don't read and apart from that I don't own any of the characters from the series because that would be copyright infringement.

-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 01: "Let the Show Begin"

**Ray's POV**

I can't believe that the Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Boyz will be part of a new show. I'm kinda nervous though since this will be my first variety show to be in. Although I've been on TV a couple of times but this one's different! I'll videotaped 24/7 on what I do on a daily basis. That's pressure you know?

But I won't mind that as long as I keep a good image on TV so that I can get my hands on that ¥500,000 *Insert evil laugh* and open that restaurant that I wanted so badly.

Back to reality, me and the guys are still in the studio talking and having a great time. Tyson keeps on getting on everyone's nerves now and then. I was sitting by myself in the corner trying to keep my nervousness down before the show starts. Just to inform you the show's name is "We're a Family". I think they'll be making us as a virtual family since there'll be challenges and stuffs.

Okay so I was sitting there in the corner thinking when I felt a presence by my side.

"Hey" I turned around to find Kai sitting next to me. _'Oh my gosh! Calm down Ray. Breathe.'_ As you can see I have been harbouring a huge crush over Kai since we met on the second world championships.

"Hey." I said back.

"The show's about to start very soon." He said.

"Yeah. I bet everyone's excited especially with the price that we'll be receiving." I laughed and looked back at him. He's so handsome and I can't let myself to fall for him deeply since I know he's not gay and all. What would he think when he finds out his best friend and team mate turned out to be gay and has a crush on him. Awkward I say! Awkward!

"Yeah and soon I'll be opening that gym that we wanted." Kai smirked at me with a challenging glint on his eyes.

I decided to fight back and not let him win. "Oh yeah? We'll sorry to burst your bubble Hiwatari but I'll be winning that price and open my own restaurant. If you like I can give you the one year free pass to Tastebuds."

"You are too cocky Kon."

"So are you Hiwatari."

**Normal POV**

"Boys, can you gather around please?" Mr. Dickenson called the two teams to the stage. Kai and Ray stood up from their seats, along with Tala, Bryan, and Spencer who knocked the heads out of both Ian and Tyson to stop arguing. Kenny stopped playing games on his laptop, Dizzy, and went to the stage with the others.

"What is it Mr. D?" Kenny asked when all of them were gathered.

Mr. Dickenson was holding a bunch of papers on his hands reading the flow of the program. "There has been a change of plans on the setting of the show. The challenges will still be the same but…"

"But what?" Tyson asked.

"Instead of living in one house, you'll be separated into three houses."

"What?" All of them said in unison.

"How come Mr. D? I thought we'll be living in the same house. Did they change the program?" Ray asked.

"Yes they did. Just this morning when the producers were discussing of ideas to make the show even more interesting. Like the rest of you I was just also informed today."

"So since we'll be living in different houses, who will be living with who?" Tala asked. He was getting suspicious of the show and what they'll be facing in the next four weeks.

"They'll be picking it by random. It's either you pick house 1, 2, or 3 and three of you will each be living on these houses." Mr. D explained. "That's all I could be saying to you so you have to wait in 10 minutes when the show starts. Good luck boys." And he left to the other side of the studio leaving both teams dumbfounded.

"Something's not right here." Tala said after a few minutes Mr. Dickenson left. "Why did they suddenly change the flow of the program just this morning and not inform Mr. D?"

"I know but I guess it's for advertising purposes and to get more ratings." Ray said assuring the rest of them.

"As long as they're not making us do weird stuffs I'm okay with it." Bryan said earning a nod from everyone.

Ten minutes passed and the nine of them sat on comfy chairs staring at the two hosts in front of them.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…" One of the crew shouted. "Good morning Japan and the rest of the world my name is Cindy and the man next to me is Jay and we're your host for the new reality show, "We're a Family"!"

"This show let's famous bladers around the world to participate in this reality show and accept different challenges that we'll be giving them." Jay said.

"We have here two of the most popular teams in the bladebreaking world. Let's welcome the Bladebreakers and the Blitzkrieg Boyz." Fake Applauses can be heard and the camera focused on the teens.

"Welcome boys and how are all you feeling being in the show?" Cindy asked.

"We're all pretty nervous and we can't wait to start." Kai said in behalf of the Bladebreakers.

"And we can't wait to win." Tala said in behalf of the Blitzkrieg Boyz.

Everyone laughed at Tala's statement. "Well let's get started. To the viewers, the winner of this show will be decided by you on the final week and the winner will receive a cash price of ¥500,000 and year's pass to the restaurant Tastebuds." Cindy announced.

"Each of these bladers will be divided into three houses. Every week and maybe every day, they'll each be receiving challenges that they must accomplish on the given time limit." Jay explained.

"Now these teams are not only separated into three but these three members of each houses will be given specific roles which they will portray throughout the show. They are not allowed to switch roles once they've finished picking which of the three teams they'll be under."

"Let's not delay this any longer Cindy and get to the random picking of teams." Jay said and got a box from one of the crew filled with papers. He stood up from his seat and approached both teams. "Alright each of you get a piece and we'll tell you when to open those papers."

Each of them grabbed a paper and got curious to what team they'll be in. "Okay so in those papers you're holding will not only be the number of the team you're in but you're roles as well. We won't tell you what those roles are since you'll all find out on the count of three." Cindy said.

"One." Each blader held on to their papers.

"Two." Slowly opening it they could feel the tension and curiosity building up.

"Three! Open it now!" They all opened there papers and got the shock of their lives. The two hosts laughed at their expressions.

"By the looks of their faces I think they've found out the new twist of the show Jay."

"I believe so Cindy. So can each of you show us the teams and role you'll be playing."

Reluctantly, they each showed their papers.

Kai – Team 2, Father

Tala – Team 1, Mother

Kenny – Team 2, Child

Bryan – Team 1, Father

Max – Team 3, Mother

Spencer – Team 1, Child

Tyson – Team 3, Father

Ray – Team 2, Mother

Ian – Team 3, Child

"Well now that each of you has shown their team numbers and roles. Can each teams stand per team on center stage?." Cindy said. All of them stood up from their seats and walked to the center along with the two hosts.

"Team 1 which is made of Tala Ivanov, Bryan Kuznetsov and Spencer Petrov you'll be living on house one situated on the most beautiful modern villa (1) found in Japan suited for a modern family. Team 2 which is made of Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon and Kenny will be staying at a luxury condominium (2) suited for a wealthy family. Last but not the least is Team 3 made up of Tyson Kinomiya, Max Tate, and Ian Papov will be staying at cozy home (3) suited for a regular and relaxed family."

"Now teams, since each of you have roles to portray within these four weeks, the 'fathers' of the team will be portraying the roles of most fathers but since each team is categorized in Modern, Wealthy, Regular and Relaxed family, it will be a bit different for each of you. Same as with the 'mothers' and 'children', the children will be "home-schooled" while the mothers work at home while the fathers work."

"It's up to you to do whatever you want but keep your roles. No switching of roles whatsoever! Challenges will be given to you in your mailbox. Be sure to check every day for those challenges and as we said there will be time limits for each challenges. Some of those challenges will be given and done individually and some will be given by group. You cannot tell others members of your team and the other teams about your challenges."

"Since you guys are separated into different houses, some of these challenges would require you to gather and do those challenges together as a whole."

"I hope you guys understand our instructions since there will only be one winner in the three teams who will win the price. Whoever portrays their roles the best will be chosen by the viewers and will be the winner."

"Goodluck to all each teams and do each of you have anything to say?"

"I have something to say." Tyson raised his hand and took the microphone. He inhaled and exhaled and spoke into the mic rather loudly. "Go Team 3!"

Everyone fell on the floor shocked from his outburst.

-o-o-o-o-

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this in a VERY long time. I sorta forgot about this story until I saw an email that someone posted this in their Alert Stories. :P hehehe sorry about that. Hopefully I'll update these every once in a while but not daily since there's my thesis and other subjects.

Yeah… I don't think Hilary will be in the story but we'll see…

I'll work hard to graduate so that I can update faster. Here are the looks of their houses.

http : / / tinyurl .com / 3eqwrho (1)

http : / / tinyurl .com / 3b9jbdd (2)

http : / / tinyurl .com / 6z5etzl (3)

Please Read & Review!


End file.
